Yuuki's Revelations
by XxSoliexHiddenxX
Summary: Yuuki is keeping a secret from Zero and everyone else. What happens when Zero finds out that secret. Will he turn her away or keep her? Why is the staff in the mansion all vampires?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**Prologue**

Yuuki had run away in an attempt to remember all of her memories and almost went insane by herself in a forest, nearly destroying it all to the ground. Zero had run off after her and when he found her he brought her back but she demanded to no longer attend school and be around Kaname.

Due to that the night class disbanded and only day classes were in session but many were very disappointed. Yuuki moved out and was living in a mansion that was given to her by her friend Yori and Zero moved in with her but stayed on the opposite side of the home.

Kaien of course was depressed that Yuuki and Zero were gone but there was nothing he could do though he sensed something was off with his daughter but hoped things would get better. Kaname was heartbroken that his dearly beloved Yuuki wanted nothing to do with him but he still had those closest to him and he would continue to protect those near him.

The mansion itself was under Yuuki's name with Kuran being the last name but no one knew that not even Zero. She had hired vampires as part of her staff and only they knew that she was the long lost daughter of the Kurans and pledged allegiance and secrecy.

Zero had wanted to talk to Yuuki for such a long time now but she seemed to always not be in the house or too busy to speak with him. He was happy to be around her but it hurt his heart that she wouldn't give him the time of day but he knew it was hard on her.

Yuuki felt betrayed that for ten years Kaname had lied to her face and didn't bother to even tell her the truth. She didn't even want to see him, especially now that her vampire side was awake and fully in control. Once she had destroyed the forest and went back home and now to the mansion, not once did she even feed on anyone not even taking blood tablets.

The whole staff made sure to hide Yuuki from Zero whenever he tried to find her because even he who was vampire and close to level E did not seem to sense that she was a vampire. Yuuki was desperate but she didn't want to ask Kaname for help and wouldn't dare to put the spotlight on her and the predicament she was in.

Kaname wanted to keep an on eye on his beloved Yuuki and Zero but the mansion he tracked her to was very lock tight and impossible to infiltrate and that made it even worse. He wasn't sure if Yuuki was alright or if Zero lost control but if the staff said she was fine he would take their word for it since they were vampires.

He did have questions as to why Yuuki had her staff only vampires but she refused the phone calls, summons, letters, and even Kaien couldn't convince her to speak to him. Kaname was confused because he didn't remember doing anything to her at all except be there for her when she seemed to be hallucinated and begging for her memories to come forth but nothing else.

Zero would only tell Kaname that she was alright but had no contact with her ever since they moved in and even said that it was more like she avoided him. He was trying his best but the staff seemed to be backing her up as well and he didn't want to kill them over something so stupid.

Yuuki was extremely sensitive to the light and always felt light headed but that was because she refused to feed but her heart and inner self tried to force her but truth in fact she couldn't remember how to feed.

She was thirsty but she wanted her mother, the only urge to drink was through nursing and that alone scared her. There was no way she could be around Zero if she was so thirsty and yet she wasn't close to any of the female staff to ask if she could nurse on them.

If only she could find someone who was deeply asleep that she could latch onto their nipple and suck but not drain them, would make her so very happy. Every day for her was a constant pain to even get up and do anything.

The curtains from the mansion were always very dark and Zero only complained once and that was it. It was convenient not just for her but for the staff as well even Zero was active during the day and not so tired since there was no duty to do at night.

His bloody rose gun remained loaded but never did it have to be shot and Zero no longer had to do vampire hunter work since it would only stress him out more than what he was used to. Ichiru was accidentally killed in a vampire spat and not once did he mourn his own brother's death.

What he would do to right the wrongs he ever did and even take away Yuuki's pain away when it began but now it seemed that she was hiding something and he would figure out what it was.

Many of the staff had told him to sleep but sort of in a deep one and do it often and maybe then Yuuki would go to him. He had asked many times but they said that they worried for their queen but they were sworn to secrecy so instead they gave him tips on what he should do.

Kaname had sort of transformed him so he no longer had to worry about falling to a Level E ever again and the blood tablets kept him well fed. There was no more complains of him struggling to keep his thirst at bay and the food the staff made was very delicious.

Zero had decided that he would do what the staff had told him do and hope that he would figure out what Yuuki was hiding because it hurt him that she would not trust him. He loved her so much but how could he get close to her if she was away from him at all times.

That night he made sure that his thirst was over quenched and to be a little extra tired but not too much. He so many times was in a deep sleep but still aware of everything around him. He made sure to sleep closest to the wall and the bloody rose gun was put away so not to hurt her on reflex.

Of course what happened that night was something he was not expecting and the revelation was shocking that he indeed wanted to kill Kuran for keeping a secret that no one knew about. He promised himself that no one would ever dare harm her ever again.

**Please review. I do not have a beta so it's not really fixed but well there's nothing I can do and no one has offered to help.**


	2. Revelations

**Here's another chapter, enjoy and review. Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino**

**Chapter 1. Revelations **

Zero had gone to sleep at ten since he had done gardening all day in order to make himself go to sleep early just for Yuuki. He had planted many rose bushes of all kinds and colors because he knew that her love of roses was great.

The staff had made sure that it all looked spectacular from any view since the garden was in the middle of the whole mansion. Zero admitted to hating vampires but now that he was one and no longer part of the Vampire Hunter Association well they kind of just grew on him.

He did practically have to live with them now since Yuuki hired them and trusted them all enough to keep them sworn to secrecy about something. But he would find out since he cared deeply for his love.

After all he had done and that included his shower but once he dropped on that bed he was sort of knocked out but always aware of his surroundings. By the time it was midnight he could hear Yuuki on the other side of the hallway talking with a couple of the staff. Either way he just had to stay sleeping and hope that Yuuki would come to him.

Yuuki had asked the staff to clear out from her floor and Zero's and they all understood and hoped that things turned out alright. She had seen him working so hard that this time he would be completely asleep and she could most likely nurse from him.

The only thing she hoped was that he didn't wake up and turn away from her because she loved him but with her the way she was now well it was hard to cope either way. She walked slowly to his room that was on the other side and opened. Just seeing him sleeping on his side facing her made her want to cry.

He looked so innocent and more handsome and dare she say sexier than ever before and that alone made her want to leave. But she could no longer ignore her thirst and she was starving herself and that made her looks change drastically.

She neared his bed and slowly took in all of her features and how his face was just so calm that it called to her. Yuuki whispered to him "I know that I ignore you in this home but if only you knew Kaname lied to us. I was born a vampire but my momma hid that part and my memories and now I refuse to eat since I really want to nurse like a baby. It's really all I know how to do and that alone scares me.

I'm at my limit and forgive me but I must feed from you and hope that if you did wake up you would not reject me. There's nothing I can really do for how I am now and no one except the staff know I'm a pureblood vampire. My real name is Yuuki Kuran, Zero, I'm sorry I kept this from you but no one knows I remembered and changed."

Zero heard what was said and of course he was beyond pissed and would keep that secret he had already decided that no matter what he would want her anyway she was. He would cut ties with him until Yuuki was ready to speak and see him but no more than that. One thing he didn't understand was the nursing part and that alone confused him but he would find out either way.

Yuuki noticed he didn't have a shirt on but remembered he tended to sleep without one anyways and that in itself made her blush but she was hungry. She kissed Zero lightly on the lips and laid next to him but near where his nipples were. Lightly licking it and slowly nuzzling it but keeping tabs on Zero and hoping he didn't wake up made her nervous but with mind made up she went for it.

Yuuki slowly let the fangs come out and lightly bit the left nipple and started suckling, closing her eyes she fell asleep but still nursed. Zero of course was in shock that Yuuki was drinking from him but through his nipple and realized that she must have been a baby when she was changed. He noticed she fell asleep while still nursing so he gathered her close and held her while watching her.

There was no way he could reject the one he loved and he wouldn't mind at all that she would nurse as long as it was just from him. He decided to take inventory of her and noticed that she was very skinny and normal and it meant this was her first real feeding.

He admitted to himself that her nursing from him was very arousing and it made his lower half come to attention but control is what he kept and that's how it was going to be. The pleasure that coursed through him was enough to make him want to have sex with Yuuki but he had to hold it in because she was most probably scared.

Yuuki felt herself being moved but closer to a warm place but for the life of her she couldn't stop nursing but it didn't feel like she was in danger so she didn't wake up. Zero's blood was so delicious and it filled her and made her at peace and it encased her in a cocoon of sorts.

The staff didn't hear no yelling and was happy that things looked to turn out so well for both Zero and Yuuki. They all just kept their cleaning and preparing everything that Yuuki wanted done because she was their queen and a nice one at that.

It looked from everyone's point of view that things were looking up but there still needed to be the discussion between their queen and Zero.

**Please review and tell me how I'm doing.**


	3. Lies

**Enjoy and Review Please. Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**Chapter 3. Lies**

Takuma had arranged everything in less than two days and before Yuuki knew it the party was scheduled for the weekend. She of course was a pile of nerves and stayed locked up in her room without having a feed or blood tablets.

Zero was worried because Yuuki wouldn't answer to no one and not even Takuma whom for some reason everyone seemed to give in to him. The main reason Yuuki was scared was because of Kaname and what the vampire council might do once they get to learn she was still alive.

He blamed Kaname for Yuuki's ability to be afraid even of her own brother and now of some of the vampires that would attend the party. There wasn't even enough time for Yuuki to get a feeding when she had to have a dress fitting and even make sure that the decorations were up to her tastes and standards.

Zero was nervous since he would be personally escorting Yuuki all over the party and that meant being around many vampires in one room. Yuuki's safety was of course first and foremost and no one knew what would happen. Takuma had assured Zero that some people would be there and would jump at any moment to protect Yuuki with their lives.

Once all the vampires arrived and settled down, the chatting commenced all over everyone was ready to for the host to arrive and even curious. Takuma made a signal were only certain select vampires knew to be on guard and Kaname never noticed anything.

He went up to the front and stood on the right side and said "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the house of Kuran. I welcome you the queen of all purebloods Yuuki Kuran accompanied by Zero Kiryu."

Everyone immediately started whispering and some were actually scared because she looked so formidable. She walked as if everyone was a threat and in fact some were especially the vampire council that would want to keep close tabs on her.

Zero was all eyes on everyone and any gaze that didn't look write especially Takuma's grandfather since he always kept track of all purebloods. He could even see that Kaname had shock written all over his face.

It was a very tiring event but no one dared come near Yuuki with intentions of harming her for she was highly protected and of course wanted to live. People even seemed to respect her more than Kaname and that was because her power was more open and everyone could sense it.

Yuuki for once was allowed to leave and she went to her study with Zero where Kaname and they all sat, though Yuuki didn't want to face him she had to.

"Kaname as you can see and have heard from Takuma, I'm very disappointed in you. You have lied to me for ten years and didn't even bother to help me when I was at the point of going insane. How can I trust you when there were so many secrets and lies?

I almost lost myself and even dared tried to kill myself all thanks to the onslaught of memories. Sadly I will not marry you because this was too much to handle all thanks to you. Please don't try to please me in any way because you've done enough. If I need you then I will call for you and that's that" Yuuki said as she held her hands in the desk that she had papers on.

"I'm so sorry my sweet Yuuki but I did what mom and dad wanted me to do and that was to protect you from everyone. They wanted to use you and all you were was nothing but a baby, even Kaien knew who you were but you choose to be mad at me.

I can't ever ask for forgiveness because I don't deserve it but if you need for me anything then I am at your disposable and I'll keep the council away from you as best as I can. Zero please be there and take care of her it's all I really ask for" Kaname said with a sad face and walked out feeling lower than life itself.

Takuma made sure everything was cleaned and went with Kaname knowing he would have to do a lot of cheering up because he just lost his fiancé. Though he didn't mind in doing that for Kaname was his best friend and also his king but he will always be there for him no matter what.

Yuuki was pissed enough and didn't let it show but also she was very thirsty but it wasn't fair to Zero that she didn't know how to feed the way a normal vampire would. Though she knew he liked the way she fed on him but she couldn't do that to others.

Zero went to his room since he could see that Yuuki needed time to herself and also to reflect on the party. He of course thought the party had turned out fine without hardly to any problems but he also thought that Kaname's actions and words were not correct. Kaname looked more like he was afraid of Yuuki than any of the other vampires.

Yuuki was feeling her all time low and it wasn't really helping things with her thirst problem that seemed to not abate yet. She also felt remorse for the way she treated Zero but she had to be cautious of people around her.

Though she trusted Zero with her life she couldn't put his in danger just because she was a stupid pureblood that had gone into hiding right under their noses. She just hoped that Kaname kept his promise about maintaining the council away from her because she didn't want to deal with them.

She wanted to live in peace and not have to put up with anymore lies that others seemed to tell her because sooner or later the truth always came out and not very pretty. In the end she must live with who she was now and treat those who deserved it with respect.

**Hope it was to your liking. Review.**


	4. Love

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. **

**Chapter 4. Love**

Two weeks had passed since the party and so far no one had come to her door to bother about any events she needed to attend. Zero seemed to be keeping his distance from her unless she personally sought him out. Yuuki was finally getting used to the blood tablets and even taking a liking to them.

She did on occasion miss Zero's blood but there was no way she could anything more of him than what he felt comfortable with. Zero did say any time she wanted blood he was available but she couldn't bring herself to ask for it all.

He was being so kind to her and she felt it was because of her status and that alone made her curse Kaname. It was all thanks to him that she was suffering her current predicament but sooner or later she would have to remedy it.

Zero would be hers and soon because she needed that bond with him in order to keep him by her side because in the end that man would be hers forever. If she had to tie him up and keep him hidden from the rest of the world then so be it. Not even Kaname would know where Zero went and if he was still alive.

She felt extremely possessive of Zero and it would be best to let him know just in case because in the end no one else with have him except her. The feeling that coursed through her was scary but Yuuki was in control and felt better than before.

Yuuki walked to Zero's room and saw him sleeping meaning that it was naptime for him and oh how handsome he looked with just his jeans on and no shirt. That was the way she always liked to see him even when they went to school together.

The way his chest would rise when he took in air and then fall while his face looked angelic. She could stare at him for eternity if it meant he would not be bothered by it at all. But not all the things can go her way.

She went over to the bed and laid down next to him and took in everything that was him including how he smelled and sighed. He was the epitome of peace and tranquility and she gladly basked in those feelings.

In her mind she was amazed that Zero now belonged to her and to no one else because sharing was something she was ready to do. Yuuki got on top of Zero straddling him but her real desire was to not just nurse from him but to also ride him.

She decided to undress Zero and slowly took his dick and impaled herself on it causing her to groan in pain but it didn't matter because by the time he woke up, pleasure would be his only thought.

Yuuki slowly moved forward to Zero's nipple and bit down slowly so not to wake him up and startle him. She was hungry and highly aroused and before the day was over she would be his and he would be hers.

She started moving against him while still nursing and effectively causing Zero to groan and that alone made her happy because it meant he was content. Slowly after a little more nursing she let go and started moving against him which would make Zero wake up.

Zero felt so much pleasure burning through and not only that but his dick felt like it was covered in a warm blanket but it also felt deliciously pleasurable. He opened his eyes to see Yuuki on top of him with his dick inside him and that alone made him groan.

He never expected her to be so bold and let alone daredevil enough to be doing something of the magnitude on him. But of course he wasn't going to let her do all the work because he intended to make her feel lots of pleasure as well.

Zero held Yuuki by her hips and started moving her faster on top of him causing her to moan out his name and throw her head back. He of course grunted because just hearing Yuuki was good enough to make him come but he wanted her to come as well with him.

Yuuki was in seventh heaven and that alone made her happy because she was there with Zero and it made her not want to stop. She felt Zero start to finger her nub and that threw her in a gasp and loud moan that reverberated against the walls.

Zero kept fingering and thrusting and flipped them over and continued at a faster pace which made Yuuki hold on to his shoulders for dear life and he felt proud. He would never admit to anyone but he did have a high libido and that alone spoke volumes when blood was involved.

He quickly noticed the tightening of Yuuki on his members and knew she was going to release so we started pounding into her with everything he had and that alone made Yuuki scream his name out and clamped down on his member tightly which made him release as well.

Yuuki felt Zero release and knot at the same time and was happy when she noticed that he had bitten her neck and she the same sharing blood. That alone created a bond that sealed together for the rest of their lives and both were happy with that alone.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms still knotted but more content than any being in the world because they had each other and the staff and needed nothing more from the world.

**Please review.**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**Chapter 5. Epilogue**

Many years kept on passing and also the children of both Yuuki and Zero kept growing and that alone was the biggest family known to even Kaname. He kept his promise of keeping the vampire council away from Yuuki thus giving her the peace and tranquility that he always wanted to give her.

All the children they ever had for some unknown reason were all purebloods and that neither of them wanted to check why since they all were not bothered by anyone. The children from time to time visited Kaname in order to learn their pureblood lessons and of course he all but gladly taught them and was content in doing so.

No one ever disturbed Yuuki's peace because whenever she was angry for some reason it seemed to always thunder outside and that alone scared those who even got close. Kaname remained without a partner content with Yuuki's children.

Takuma spent more time around Yuuki instructing her on some duties she would take in order to stay a little busy when all the children were out enjoying themselves. Zero even stayed with her while she looked and signed papers never leaving her side.

If it weren't for some a majority of vampires would be dead due to her temper and he always kept her calm in a matter of seconds and so people always hoped he was around when they met with her.

Aidou from time to time stopped by to have a chat with Zero and see how he was still adjusting to being a permanent vampire and not just a vampire hunter. Over the years they became fast friends and even hung out from time to time talking about petty things.

They even compared things that Yuuki would break versus Kaname when in the heat of anger and close to putting someone out of their misery. That alone gave them so many laughs that Zero hid them from Yuuki whenever a random object would break and her face was priceless.

Aidou once was over and happened to get Yuuki so mad that everything surrounding broke and he decided best to never anger her or Kaname. Zero had the biggest laugh that the whole house even smiled and smirked as well.

It was a miracle that everyone seemed to get along and that alone proved that it was all thanks to Yuuki and only she united all the vampires. There were rare reports of vampires attacking humans and it was all thanks to her.

The centuries passed but all the vampires still in existence continued to adjust to the times and never once complained.

**This story is officially over and finished hoped you all enjoyed it. **


End file.
